


The Week Before Christmas

by Best_Name_Ever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dildos, Gen, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Name_Ever/pseuds/Best_Name_Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven stumbles upon an unexpected person, but it wasn't Santa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week Before Christmas

'Twas a week before Christmas, but no one was home,  
Except for young Steven, who didn't know he was alone

He overslept his alarm clock to wake him for the day,  
Connie was out of town, so there's no way she could stay

It was too cold and snowy for him to go out and chill,  
The fog in the horizon blended in with the hill

His boredom seemed to linger with no end in sight,  
He scoured the Temple to pass the midday light

Garnet's room was empty, and Pearl's the same,  
Amethyst's room was silent, there's no one around to play

He was about to leave when he heard a moaning noise,  
He looked for the source of the sound climbing over garbage and toys

There Peridot lay naked like a baby who had been born,  
Looking at images of women from a porno magazine, with pages that were torn

She had a candy cane in her hand that was decently thick,  
Then began slobbering on it like a sugary dick

Her other hand between her thighs, she was rubbing her crotch,  
And inserted two fingers in her tight little notch.

From her mouth to her pussy, the candy cane she switched  
Sliding it in her hole, her body slightly twitched

She slid the candy cane in her body, but was a tight fit,  
But enjoyed the pleasure while she tickled her clit.

As she thrusted the stick in her, she had felt the shock,  
Of the vigorous rubbing of her twat by the yuletide cock

She continued the sliding of the candy dildo in her small little 'tang,  
As she kept fondling her clit in the pattern the same

After several moments she cringed as she leaned upright,  
While she released her juices on the candy cane in ecstatic delight

She put back on her clothes as she made sure no one was around,  
Then grabbed the love-soaked candy cane as she scurried across the ground

Steven chased her to where Laps' stocking had been nailed,  
Then placed the orgasmic candy in it then immediately bailed

"Merry Christmas, you jolly blue bitch" Peridot spoke as she crept from the light,  
"Enjoy that flavor - there's more coming later tonight!"


End file.
